A-Ok Halloween
A-Ok Halloween 'is the fourth episode of ''Glee: Good Time. Songs *'''Dressin’ Up by Katy Perry. Sung by New Directions Girls ft. Brian. *'This Is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson. Sung by Toya, Marley and Jake. *'Disturbia' by Rihanna. Sung by Alice and Brian. *'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder. Sung by Ryder and Elisa. *'ET' by Katy Perry. Sung by Elisa. *'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Daniel and New Directions. Episode 4: 8:32am, Pre-School Glee Club, The Choir Room Avery looked at her watch, “Mr Schuester should’ve been here half an hour ago, where is he?” “I’m starting to get worried.” Carla admitted. Sue walked past the door, she then walked backwards and looked into the choir room, “What are you doofs doing in here?” “Um, pre-school glee club, maybe?” Alice snapped. “Sorry, I don’t speak blonde.” Sue chuckled. “Someone translate?” “What?!” Alice exclaimed. “You’re blonde! Or is it just grey?” “Oooh.” The glee club laughed as Alice bumped fists with Nick. “Ugh.” Sue scoffed. “Anyway, glee club is called off because Buttchin is too depressed to work today! Au Revoir!” She walked out. New Directions began to walk out but Avery called them back, “Listen, we need to do something about our situation.” “Situation?” Carmen asked. “We’re so unpopular.” Avery admitted. “And you know what gains popularity?” “Cookies?” Brian suggested. Alice sighed at his stupidity, elbowing him in the side. “No... Sexy.” Avery explained. “Sexy,” Carla wondered. “Sexy in a wheelchair? Um, no, don’t think so.” “Plus, it’s Halloween and we’re not even over the funeral.” Nick said. “Maybe another time.” Nick stood up and began to walk about. Avery shot up and began to sensually dance as the band played music, “''Saucer of milk, table for two. You wanna pet my kitty? You’re such a dirty doggy.” She sang. Carmen stood up behind her and walked over to Nick, stopping him, "''It's your lucky night cause I'm in the mood. I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty.” Elisa stood up and began to give her boyfriend, Daniel, a lap dance, “''Pick a part, you dream it up, a dark vixen, a Lolita.” “''Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night, I'm dressing up for you.” Alice sang as Brian began to sensually dance with her. “''I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath.” Carla sang, grinning. “''Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test.” Avery sang. “''Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest.” Carmen winked at Nick. “''Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer.” Alice sang, joining in. “''Pick a part, you dream it up, librarian, dominatrix. Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night.” New Directions girls sang as they stormed the hallway of McKinley High. The normal students had began to arrive. “''Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up for you.” Alice sang as the girls sensually dance around her. Brian and Daniel tried to hid the tents in their trousers, but Nick turned his nose up. Principal Figgins watched on with his arms folded. “''You're getting hot, so let's call the nurse. Ooh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperature. Better behave, or a police officer will have to hold you down, give you what you deserve.” Carmen sang. She saw Gray watching so sent him a cheeky winked. “Damn, dude.” Ryder smirked. “She wants you.” “''Pick a part, you dream it up. Use your imagination, oh boy, I'll be your fantasy, tonight's the night.” Avery sang as she winked at the watching Phoenix. “GO GURL!” Avery’s boyfriend, Azimio called, thinking she winked at him. New Directions stormed around Brian as he sang, “''Tied, tight, tip, teasing, push, pull, pressure, pleasing. Beads of sweat drip down your neck, breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak. Trembling, trembling, trembling...” “''Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up for you.” Carla sang as the girls walked into the crowd and began to dance with their friends. Carmen danced with Gray, Elisa danced with Daniel, Alice tried to convince Toya to dance and Avery danced around Azimio. Avery kept her eyes on Phoenix as she danced around her boyfriend. “''I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up for you.” New Directons Girls whispered as they walked back to the middle of the hall and struck a pose. “New Directions!” Figgins shouted. The girls moved out of their poses as Figgins’ charged towards them. “You are all in saturday detention tomorrow! I never want to see anything like that again! Understand?” The group nodded. “But tomorrow is Halloween!” Avery protested. “Are you talking back to me?” Figgins asked her. “Yes, actually. You can’t do that. It’s a national holiday, like giving us detention on christmas.” She snapped. “D’you want me to giving you another saturday detention?” He crossed his arms as he squared up into her face. “Heck, yes.” Avery snapped, getting up in his face. “TOUGH!” Figgins roared. “You’re excluded for today and monday - Go home. I don’t have to deal with your lip.” Avery turned around and stormed off. “And don’t forget!” Figgins called after her. “Detention, noon, don’t miss it!” Avery put her middle finger up behind her. Luckily, Figgins didn’t see. “Clear the halls!” He called. “Woah, I’ve never seen Figgin’s that mad.” Alice told Brian as he hugged her. “He’s been spending too much time with Sue.” Brian joked. “OI!” Sue called from down the corridor. “I heard that!” Alice giggled as she walked down the hallway with Brian, his arm around her waist. “Alice...” He spoke. “Yes?” She looked up at him. “I love you.” Brian smiled. “I love you, too.” Alice kissed him on the lips. “Come on, let’s get to Maths.” -o-o-o- The following day, Avery strolled through the halls of McKinley, half an hour later for her detention. She walked into the room to see all heads shoot towards her. “Avery...” Figgins sighed. “Just sit down. Detention begins now and it will not end until 7pm” “Seven?!” Avery exclaimed. “It was agreed that it was six!” “And now it’s going to be seven because of you being late.” Figgins sarcastically smiled. “I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” Avery stood up and walked to Toya, who was sat on the other side of the room, “Why are you here?” “I’m the second coming of Santana Lopez, I’m in practically every detention.” Toya explained. Avery shrugged her shoulders in agreement and walked to the pair behind them. “Names and reason you’re here.” She demanded. “Um, I’m Jake and that’s Marley, and you’re rude.” It was the pair from the funeral. “Whatever.” Avery scoffed. “Why are you here?” “Apparently, heavy make-out sessions under the bleachers are okay for the first five times, but not the sixth.” Marley snapped. “Fair enough.” Avery walked bedhind them, Gray and Ryder sat there. “And you?” She rose an eyebrow. “Mucking about in the pool at swim team practice.” Ryder explained. Avery nodded before going to sit down. After about three seconds, Toya stood up, “This is crap, we need to get outta here!” She walked over the door and began to push on it. “It’s locked, what a fire hazard.” “Give up, Toya.” Alice spoke. “Them doors are harder than steel.” “At least, entertain me. I’m so bored.” Toya demanded. “Something halloween-y.” “''Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?” Jake sang as he stood up. “''Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween.” Marley sang, taking Jake’s handing and standing up. “''This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night.” Toya sang. “''This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween.” The three sang, walking to the front of the classroom. “''I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under yours stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.” Jake and Toya sang as Marley took a clip out of her hair. Nick looked out the window, thunder and lightning shook the heavens. “''This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.” Toya sang as the room fell dark due to the extreme weather. “''In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!” Jake sang. “''Scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green. Aren't you scared, well, that's just fine.” Marley sang as the door clicked, swinging back as she walked out. Alice and Brian looked at each other before grabbing the others hand and walking out the room. “''Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night, everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween, this is Halloween!” Toya, Marley and Jake finished the song together. “Come on, guys.” Brian told the others. Carmen looked at Avery and smiled, running out together. Everyone else followed except... Nick. Thunder shook the room. Alice ran over to Nick, who sat staring at the rainy window. “Come on.” Alice tugged at Nick’s sleeve. “No.” Nick snapped. “I’ll be your best friend.” She pleaded. “I already am your best friend.” He laughed. Alice sighed and walked over to Brian, whispering something in his ear. “''Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.” Alice sang. “''What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now...” Brian sang walking towards the pair. “''No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. All my life on my head, don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah.” Alice sang. “''It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort...” Brian sang. Marley, Jake and New Directions gathered around them, watching the performance. “''Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must faulter be wise, your mind is in disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light, Disturbia. Am I scaring you tonight, Disturbia. Ain't used to what you like, Disturbia, Disturbia...” As the pair sang together the lightning reflected off their faces, giving them a ghost-like look. “''Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.” Alice’s line was interupted by a shout from the hallway. The group ran out to see Toya crouched over Figgins’ body, holding his head up. “I went to try to open the door when I looked to my left and saw Figgins’ walking towards me. But... there was figure behind him and he collapsed to the floor. The person ran away... I can’t believe it.” Toya explained herself, she then burst out crying. Alice ran over and hugged her. Suddenly, the lights exploded in a flash and the room fell into darkness. The group got their phones out and used them as torches. “No.” Avery shook her head. “I know, it’s tragic. Is he dead?” Nick asked. “No, that’s not what I mean.” She replied. “This is a load of crap. A supposed ‘figure’ didn’t do this. It was you, you’re A!” “Me?” Toya stopped crying. “Yes!” Avery exclaimed. “Woah, Avery, calm it. That’s a pretty big accusation.” Carmen butted in. “Shut it, Blaine.” She snapped. Carmen tutted. “Avery, calm down!” Gray snapped. “I saw you in the hallway, what happened to the sweet head Cheerio?” “She’s long gone.” Avery snapped. “Let’s get outta here. If this is true, then you should’ve called the ambulances by now. Instead of just standing around an unconscious body!” “I’ve tried.” Daniel said, looking at his phone. “No reception.” “Let’s get outta here then.” Brian walked over to the door. “My car’s outside, we’ll just take him to the hospital.” He pushed against the door, it didn’t budge. He pushed again, it was locked. “It’s locked.” Thunder and lightning raged from outside. “I don’t think I really want to go out there anyway.” Elisa cuddled up to Daniel. “Thunder and lightning, not my thing.” Daniel chuckled, kissing the top of Elisa’s head. “Come on. There must be another door somewhere else.” Jake said walked hand-in-hand down the corridor with Marley, followed by the group. They came to another door, Jake attempted to open it... locked. “ARGHH.” Jake screamed, kicking the door - not even a dent. “Split up?” Toya suggested. “Good idea.” Marley spoke. “What? So, we just leave the unconscious Figgins here?” Carla asked. “It’s for the best, we’ll get help.” Carmen told her. “Yeah, we should go into twos. The first person out goes and gets help. There’s thirteen of us, so five pairs and one three.” The pairs were; Daniel and Elisa, Avery and Phoenix, Marley and Jake, Carmen and Carla, Brian and Alice and Toya, Gray and Ryder. “Bye, best friend.” Toya snapped to Alice as she walked off with Gray and Ryder. “Bye A!” Avery sarcastically waved as she walked off in the opposite direction. “That’s really harsh.” Phoenix told her as they walked. “Gosh, don’t you see it?” Avery snapped. “She’s so mean, who else could it be?” “I suppose...” Phoenix trailed off. “Exactly...” She replied. “I think there’s an exit in the Religious Studies department. Let’s go and try that.” -o-o-o- “I still can’t believe that!” Toya exclaimed. “I am not A!” “Let it go!” Gray told her. “It’s just an over-reaction...” Ryder explained. “Still, I’m pretty annoyed.” Toya told them. The three came to a t-junction corridor. “Let’s go left, the gym door is bound to be open.” “No, let’s go right, the janitor always leaves the cafeteria door open.” Ryder told her. “Nooo, we should go to the gym.” Toya told him. “No, the cafeteria.” “GYM!” “CAFETERIA!” “GYM!” “CAFETERIA!” “GRAY!” The two shouted at the same time. “You decide.” “I s-say gym.” Gray said as another bolt of lightning flashed. “Whatever.” Toya snapped, storming off. “I’ll make my own way.” “Toya!” Ryder called. “What about the ‘figure’?” Toya stuck her middle finger up to them. “Come on, dude.” Gray pulled Ryder the other way. “She’ll be okay.” -o-o-o- Daniel walked down the corridor with Elisa pressed close to his chest. “It’s okay, babe.” He whispered. “I’m here.” Elisa looked up to Daniel and, without hesitating, pressed their lips together. After the kiss, Elisa strutted forwards, suddenly feeling waves of confidence, “Come on.” She giggled. “I think the cafeteria door’ll be open.” The two took the next left of the corridor and walked into the wide room. Another blast of thunder burst through the cafeteria. Elisa jumped back to Daniel, her confidence dissapearing. “It’s so weird, being in this place when it’s dark and cloudy.” Elisa said. “Let’s just get out of here.” Daniel let go of Elisa and tried the fire exit. “It’s dark! Stay clos-” Elisa cut herself off as she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. Two male voices burst into a fit of laughter. “Ugh, do I even know you?” “I’m Ryder and that’s Carmen’s boyfriend, Gray.” Ryder joked. “Not yet, dude! I’m working on it!” Gray punched his arm. “Let’s just go.” “We can’t, the doors locked.” Daniel said. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning slashed down and shattered a window, the four turned to look. Glass was sent flying everywhere. Daniel noticed a shard heading straight for Elisa. “ELISA!” Daniel dived infront of her and the shard stuck in his arm. He collapsed to the floor. “No, Daniel!” Elisa called as she, Gray and Ryder ran over to him. “Do we take it out?” Ryder asked them. “No, we could tear a muscle.” Gray said. Daniel’s blood began to soak into his cotton jumper. His eyes began to close. “Stay with us.” Elisa lightly shook his unharmed arm and his eyes shot back open as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding. “Gray? What are you still doing here? Climb out the window and get help!” “Sorry.” He snapped as she stepped on the ledge and hopped out. “Sing to me.” Daniel pleaded. “Something halloween-y.” “''Very superstitious, writings on the wall, very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall. '' Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.” Elisa began to sing. She then went to sing the next verse but Ryder butted in, “''When you believe in things that you don't understand. Then you suffer..." “''Superstition ain't the way.” They sang together. “''Very superstitious, wash your face and hands, rid me of the problem, do all that you can.” Elisa sang as Daniel reached up and touched her cheek with his unharmed hand. “''Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, you don't wanna save me, sad is my song.” Ryder sang. “''When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh.” The pair sang. “''Very superstitious, nothin' more to say, very superstitious, the devil's on his way, thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass. Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past...” “''When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no.” Elisa sang the end of the song alone as she heard ambulance noises outside “I love you.” Daniel whispered before his eyes began to blur. Suddenly, two doctors ran in with Gray. Ryder went back to talk to Gray. “Move away, please, Miss.” A doctor spoke, pushing her back. “No.” She snapped moving his arm away. Gray walked over and picked Elisa up, carrying her back. “NOOO.” She screamed. Everything went black for Daniel... -o-o-o- Daniel opened his eyes to a white hospital room. He was lying in a bed, Elisa sat at the end. “Good morning, sleepy-head.” She smiled. “Good morning.” Daniel smiled. “Come here.” Elisa pushed his lips to hers. “How long have I been out?” “About fifteen hours, but they sedated you to give you an operation.” Elisa explained. Daniel looked to his left, his arm was in a sling. He pushed the sling back, attempting to look at his arm. “Don’t.” Elisa but in. “It’s pretty deep, they had to, like, sow it up.” Daniel’s eyes moved from his sling to the blanket and pillow by the side. “You slept here?” Daniel asked. “Of course I did.” Elisa smiled. “Why wouldn’t I?” “Why would you?” He asked. She smiled as she pulled her iPod out of her pocket and sang along to the song playing, “''You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid, you're not like the others. Futuristic lover, different DNA. They don't understand you...” “''You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension, you open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. Kiss me, kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me, wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction, boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign, it's supernatural... extraterrestrial.” “''You're so supersonic, wanna feel your powers. Stun me with your lasers, your kiss is cosmic. Every move is magic, you're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension, you open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.” Elisa pushed her lips against Daniel’s as the song drew to a close. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Elisa shot up from Daniel to see his parents standing at the door. “Um, hi, Mr and Mrs Walker.” Elisa awkwardly curtsied. “Hello Elisa.” Mrs Walker smiled. “Nice to see you again.” Mr Walker suspiciously rose an eyebrow. -o-o-o- The following monday, the eight members of New Directions, excluding Avery, stood onstage. Daniel, who had his arm in a cast, sat on a stool with a mirophone in front at the center of the stage. “''I’ts close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, youre paralyzed...” Daniel sang. Carmen, Brian, Elisa, Carla, Alice and Nick stormed around the stage, dancing the songs signature dance. “''Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike. You know its thriller, thriller night. Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight...” Will watched from the auditorium seats as New Directions sang the chorus together. “''You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, but all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind. You’re out of time...” Daniel sang. Marley watched from the viewing balcony, smiling. “''Cause this is thriller, thriller night. There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, you know its thriller, thriller night. You’re fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight.” New Directions sang togeher. “''They’re out to get you, there’s demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, all through the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen. I’ll make you see.” Daniel sang. -o-o-o- Toya stood outside of McKinley looking down at her phone. A text message appeared on screen, 'They're onto you, Toya. You better blow your cover! You're not the only A after all - Your friend A.''' Toya sighed loudly, "I really shouldn't have agreed to be A." Poll This episode confirms that Toya is A, but it also confirms that there is one or two or more As. Who d'you think is the second/third/fourth/fifth/hundredth A? Who do you think is the next A? Will Emma Sue Avery Azimio Nick Alice Carla Carmen Brian Daniel Elisa Marley Ryder Gray Phoenix Another Character Category:Episodes